


Imaginary Lucidness

by xxxDreamingflowerxxx



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Family, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Lucid Dreaming, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxDreamingflowerxxx/pseuds/xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maou suddenly wakes up in an empty field in the middle of nowhere. With no answers about his current situation, Maou meets a mysterious child and starts a conversation. Unknown of the truth hidden behind this encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Lucidness

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot takes place after the Ente Isla arc and around the time Emi started to work at MgRonalds.
> 
> Original publish date: 2/2/2016

_"The interpretation of dreams is the royal road to a knowledge of the unconscious activities of the mind."_

_-_ Signmund _Freud_

 

A cloudless blue sky, as far as the eyes can see. A warm sunlight, shining with a force and heat it has never before. The wind, blowing slightly again his face in the middle of summer.

Maou blinked in confusion. He was in a field, a large field it was so green that he could hardly believe that he was awake. Flowers different types and colours and the wheat which he guessed would reach his nose. After staring at the sky for a while and wondering about his current location, Maou got up and decided to inspect the area better. It did not seem like he was in Japan, but when he inspected himself, he found out that he was still in human appearance, with his cheap UNICLO clothing that he usually wore in his free days.

"Is this... An illusion? Where is everyone?"

Ashiya, Urushihara, Suzuno, Chiho, Acies=Ara, Nord nor Emi and Alas=Ramus seemed to be present. He was completely alone in unknown territory.

"Excuse me, mister, are you lost?"

Hearing the voice behind him, Maou quickly spun around, to his surprise there stood a girl. She seemed no older than six or seven years. Her aquamarine coloured summer dress fluttered slightly in the wind. She was wearing a straw hat which covered her hair and eyes. She was holding a basket in her arms with different kinds of flowers. The language she used was Centrumian, which confirmed his suspicions, that he had indeed returned to Ente Isla, but Maou had no idea why he was still in his human form and why was no one with him?

"Lost? Well, I guess you could say that. But why are you here? Where are your parents? They would be worried if you're walking around here by yourself."

"I live here. Mother is working at the moment. I'm collecting flowers for her."

A smile appeared on the girl's face as she took a flower from her basket.

"Is that so? That's very nice of you and what about your father?"

The girl was quiet for a while, her attention shifted towards the large field.

"Father... I don't remember my father."

"Oh, my apologies."

Listening to the sad tone of the little girl's voice, Maou felt a pain in his chest. His regrets and feelings of guilt, which he kept hidden, began to resurface. The invasion on Ente Isla sacrificed many innocent humans. It was something Maou would never forgive himself.

"You don't have to."

The girl seemed to ponder something before her lips formed into a smile.

"Do you want to keep me company? Mother is going to be busy for a while, and it gets boring around here."

"Is that really alright?"

Maou's question was reasonable. No parent would allow their child to talk with a total stranger. Even imagining Alas=Ramus in that situation made him mad. However, the girl seemed eager to talk to someone, and he guessed, if he kept his distance, it would be fine. Concluding that he had nowhere to go, Maou sat down on the grass. The girl mimicked his actions.

"So, what's your name?"

Maou asked as he glanced over at the girl.

"I'm not allowed to tell my name to strangers."

The child's answer confused Maou, but he figured that her mother must have been an overprotective type, and she had all the reason to.

"Ah, I see."

"Where are you from mister?"

"I... You could say I'm a traveler. I came from a far place."

Maou stayed quiet before he decided how to answer. In the end, he decided to come up with something that was entirely a lie, but not completely true either.

"Do you mean the Eastern content?"

Maou glanced away awkwardly, not sure how to answer the girl.

"Do you live alone here with your mother?"

"Yes, it's just the two of us. I was told by my mother that I have an elder sister, but I haven't met her."

"A woman and her child, living alone in the middle of nowhere, is very dangerous. Don't you have a high risk of being attacked by bandits? Isn't it scary for you?"

"Not really, mother is very strong! She would send all the bad guys crying within seconds!"

The girl shook her head with pride as she said that.

"Haha, really? To be able to take care of you and defend your home all by herself. She sounds pretty amazing."

"Yes, mother is the best! She may be strict from time to time, but she is very kind and hardworking. She will not show it to me, but I think she feels lonely without father. That's why I'm doing my best to keep her happy! I'm not allowed to help in the fields yet, so the least I can do is keep everything clean and bring her flowers from time to time. Grandmother comes to visit once in a while, but mother is a little awkward with her."

"I know someone who has a rocky relationship with her mother. She's quite stubborn and won't admit it, but I'm sure she wants to make up with her mother."

"Adults are always stubborn."

The girl agreed. She began to look around for more flowers to collect.

"I've lived here for as far as I remember. This is actually a pretty safe place, mother and I have never been attacked or bothered. We do come across some travellers from time to time, but that's all."

"You had no struggles after the war?"

Maou's question caught the girl by surprise.

"War? Well, mother did tell me that there haven been some conflicts a while ago. Even so, I've never noticed anything."

"Not even from demons?"

"Demons?"

The child pondered over Maou's question. She grabbed a few flowers from her basket and began to intertwine the stems. She stayed quiet for a long time until she finally opened her mouth.

"There are still some conflicts... Between demons and humans. But... I'm not sure. Mother never tells me much."

 _'Well, talk about a crazy parent. What idiotic mother would keep her mouth quiet about the world's dangers? Just because the majority have returned to the demon world doesn't mean that it's safe. There could still be some rampant ones on Ente Isla.'_ Maou wondered as he glanced at the girl, who hummed happily as she kept weaving the flower stems into one another.

"You should be careful, just because you and your mother were lucky for the last couple of years, doesn't mean you can walk around this place without a care. One day, you could be ambushed by humans or demons alike and how healthy is it to keep a child away from society? It doesn't matter how strong your mother is, she is still a woman and should be protected at all cost."

"Pu!"

"Huh?"

The sudden giggle, which escaped from the girl's lips confused Maou. He glanced back at the girl who was clutching her stomach in delight.

"Hahahaha!"

Maou could only stare uncomfortably at the girl. Somehow the girl's reaction annoyed him. It reminded him of when Emi laughed at him when they were talking about futons back in Japan. After a short while, the girl finally calmed down.

"Are you done laughing?"

"I'm sorry mister. It's just, to worry about someone you don't know. It's really strange and funny."

"... Ah..."

Maou did not know how to react to the girl's confession and scratched his head awkwardly. He did agree that it was strange, but it was logically unsafe for a mother and child to live alone. He was even surprised that the mother and child could survive so long without a husband to support the family.

"Hey, mister. What places have you visited? Do you know some good stories?"

"Well, I've seen quite some things. Afashan, one of the cities in the Eastern continent! It's really beautiful, and the food is delicious! After a sample of that, you'd think the food here tastes terrible!"

"Mother's cooking isn't terrible mother's cooking is the best."

The girl made a pout as she said those words.

"No, that's not what I meant. I haven't tasted her cooking, so I can't judge, but I mean the food they serve at the restaurants and inns. I'm sure your mother's cooking is great!"

"Yes! No one can beat mother's cooking! During my birthday, she makes my favourite dish! It's also mother's favourite so we always eat it with a smile on our faces! I asked mother if we could eat it every day, but mother says that having a variety is healthier, and it will be less special if we eat it regularly! Mister, what's your favourite dish?"

"Ah, mine?"

"Yes!"

The question was a hard one for Maou to answer. The food he was accustomed to, was from the Japanese kitchen and MgRonalds, which do not exist in Ente Isla. While his visit to the Eastern continent was short, he, Acies and Suzuno did eat in several restaurants. However, they had no time to enjoy it. As they were on a rescue mission, and Maou got sick in the middle of their journey due to his fusion with Acies.

"I don't really have a favourite dish. I just enjoy all kinds of food."

This was not a real lie. Maou never pondered about what food he preferred, since he, Ashiya and Urushihara were living the lives of commoners; they ate whatever was served to them.

"You should try mother's cooking! I bet you'll love it!"

The girl waved with the flowers in her hand. She sounded very excited whenever she was talking about her mother, showing a small, innocent smile that seemed to be able to light a thousand suns.

"Maybe, if I have the time."

"Aha done! This is for you mister!"

The child was holding a flower wreath in her hand. She happily skipped closer to the Demon King and placed it on his head.

"A perfect fit!"

Maou touched the wreath with his hands, a warm feeling overflowing his body as he glanced at the girl.

"Thank you for keeping me company mister, you're very kind!"

Unlike normal, when someone were to call him kind. Maou stayed quiet; a small smile crept on his face.

"Thanks, it's very pretty."

"The flowers here stay pretty for a long time since no one comes to this place. I can make a lot of flower wreaths because of this! And the weather is nice most of the time! Rain falls mostly around the end of the year!"

"All this ground belongs to your mother?"

"Yes, she loves the fields. When mother was younger she grew up in a similar place like this with grandfather."

"Ah... really?"

For some reason, Maou felt like his mind was sending him a warning in the form of ringing noises, but he couldn't make the connection. His mind refused to do it as if it had completely shut down.

"She also traveled a lot and seen lots and lots of places! I want to travel too when I grow up! Grandmother told me that in the past, it was very dangerous, but it's very peaceful now, so mother will definitely allow me to go! Mother and I will travel across the world together, discover lots of places eat all kinds of food, even the disgusting kinds that you told me about, mister! And I'll beat all the bad guys who try to hurt mother!"

A snort nearly escaped Maou's mouth as he heard her say those words; the pride in her tone and the enthusiasm that she was showing, he almost felt sorry for the girl's mother.

"That's very brave of you, but you have to train very hard."

"I know. Mother promised me to teach me when I am older. She's very good with a sword and magic too, but I'm not allowed to talk about magic out loud, so please keep it a secret mister!"

Maou's mind began to send the same noises again. As if they got stronger compared to the previous time.

"Your mother knows magic?"

"Um yes, holy magic, she was taught how to use it a long time before I was born, but she only uses it when she thinks it's necessary. I've seen her using it only once! It's really amazing mister! I tried to mimic mother, but I almost blew up the house and fields. Mother was very angry with me, and I'm not allowed to use magic again unless she's present."

Glancing down at the ground, the child began to poke the grass out. From her small hand to her delicate fingertips and nails which seem to have been carefully filed. Maou wondered if the humans in Ente Isla even use files in the first place.

"Say, mister, have you ever met a demon?"

"Uh? I ah... Yeah, I guess, once."

The words came out mumbled, and Maou was not even sure of what he was saying.

"Really, what are they like?"

The girl sounded very curious and scooped closer to Maou.

"Well, they're quite different from humans in appearance. They look pretty scary, and most humans would run away, but I guess they're not all as bad as they say."

"You really think so mister?"

"Well, yeah of course."

The girl looked back at the fields. Maou's answer silenced her, making the Demon King wonder if he said something wrong.

"It may be still rocky, but it was worse in the past. Mother says they're trying hard, but humans and demons still struggle to coexist."

"Eh?"

"Why is it that humans and demons don't get along that well? Everyone wants to live, right? Just live with the people they love... So, why is it... Even mother..."

The girl's sudden mumbling confused Maou, but when he noticed the tears falling from her small face, he felt his body moving on its own, lowering to her level and looked at her.

"Both demons and humans alike suffered a great deal in the past. The humans had to deal with a lot of internal struggles between each other, even before the demons arrived and the demons, they were just following the wish of their foolish King, who believed he could easily create a paradise for his people."

A pair of clear green eyes stared baffled at him. Those eyes were so familiar. They were similar to the same eyes that had been glaring at him for a long time. Not only that stare, but he also felt like he was staring in a mirror. The tiny slits which were present in the pupils, her small sharp teeth, which he had not noticed until he was so close, giving away her unusual heritage.

The Demon King's brain froze; he felt like a thousand thoughts were invading his mind so many thoughts, and he couldn't hear them at all.

"Eri?! Eri? What are you doing?! Didn't I tell you not to wander off too far?!"

The voice was too familiar. The same chiming tone, caring, worried, but more mature than he remembered. Maou looked up and looked eyes with the approaching person.

The figure was still similar, the soft light skin, her peach-colored lips, the silky, long red hair, her hypnotising eyes, while it was all so familiar, she had matured too; it wasn't much, but he knew. He felt as if they were back on the crossroads in Japan, like the night they first met as Maou Sadao and Yusa Emi.

As if his body had disconnected from his mind and switched to automatic pilot, he stood up, feeling like his surrounding had shrunk suddenly. The little girl held his hand happily as she looked at her mother. Maou approached her without a word, inspecting every part of her body. Emi, no Emilia, just like Maou was silent, a warm welcoming smile appearing on her face as she noticed him approaching.

Emilia grabbed his hand, which seemed too big compared to her smaller ones.

"Took you long enough."

Her voice was calm, unlike how she talked to him in the past. While it was a shock for Maou, he somehow felt completely comfortable.

"Well, I had a few things to take care off. I'm sorry for the long wait."

The voice did not seem to belong to Maou Sadao, but to the Demon King Satan Jacob. Where Maou just stood a few seconds ago, stood now the Demon King, showing a goofy smile on his face as he looked in the eyes of his wife.

"I don't know if you want, but I've prepared lunch." Emilia turned towards her daughter. "Could you set the table? I'll keep our special guest busy."

"Yes!"

Eri nodded enthusiastically. Taking off her straw hat and handed it over to her mother, revealing her long dark locks and two small horns sprouting from her head. She ran immediately towards her home. Satan stared at her with a loving gaze.

"She has really grown."

"Yes, she has. She keeps asking about you."

"If it was up to me, I'd rush over here much sooner, but Camio kept me busy. It felt like a horrible punishment, if only, someone wasn't so stubborn."

A giggle escaped Emilia's lips.

"I'm sorry, but you know how I think about castles and feeling stuck in that maze."

"It's not a maze. After a while, you'll get used to the castle and I can assure you that you'll memorise the interior in no time. Of you don't want servants, you can dismiss them. You have a garden, and it's less secluded. Besides, I bet after a while those guys would stop fussing about it."

"I know, but it's because of the remaining issues between the humans and demons. which is why we've agreed on this compromise. It was the best solution to keep her safe and happy. Besides, my dream since long has been to restore father's fields. Even is he's not with us anymore. "

"I know and I'm sure he's very proud, but it's because of that stupid compromise that I've been feeling so lonely. I worked hard all those years. I deserve some slack too!"

"You're exaggerating. A few years are nothing for you, demons."

"Every second away from my family feels like an eternity. How can you say such mean things Emi!"

Satan's tone sounded petty for his tall form.

"If you keep putting such a face no one will take you serious."

"There are enough people who take me seriously! Alciel, Lucifer, Camio, Ciriatto, Barbariccia, Farfarello, Libicocco! Whole Ente Isla and the demon world take me serious!"

The proud proclamation seemed to do little to Emilia.

"Let's go already. The food will get cold and Eri does not wait long when it comes to her favourite."

"So what's on the menu."

"Curry rice."

"Is curry the only thing you eat? That's not healthy."

"Says the person who used to feed on junk food for a long period."

"Hey, you reap what you sow. I was in no position to be picky about food!"

Before they entered the lone house, Satan grabbed Emilia by her hand and gently pulled her close, holding her small body in his embrace.

"I really missed this."

"Me too."

She reached for his face, pulling him closer until he was inches away from her face.

"You know... I really love you... Sa-" 

* * *

"Demon king!"

"Gaaah!"

The sudden voice made Maou jump and fall of his chair with a thud.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

Maou Sadao got slowly up and rubbed his sore butt in the staff room of MgRonalds. He looked in front of him where he was staring at his colleague, the Hero Emilia Justina, who was currently residing in Japan as Yusa Emi. Her hair tied up in a ponytail, arms crossed, she was wearing the MgRonalds work uniform. Emi glanced over at Maou with her left eyebrow slightly raised. Luckily for him, the two were the only ones present in the room.

"I've been calling you for five minutes. Your break is almost up... Are you alright?"

Maou stared at her in a daze, like she had grown a second head. Noticing that he was not responding to her, she clapped her hands in front of his face.

"Ack! Yes, I'm fine! I'm completely fine! I did nothing wrong, I swear!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just forget it."

Taking a few steps closer to the Demon King, Emi inspected him carefully. Maou's body tensed up as he felt her gaze on his. When she turned around he let out his breath, which he did not notice he was holding in the first place.

"Let's go already. Someone else might become worried."

"Ah yes."

Emi left the room in silence, leaving Maou alone with his thoughts.

 _'It was just a dream, but why did it feel so real?'_ While Maou let out a sigh, he didn't feel as relieved as he thought he would be.

"Really, what's wrong with me? Ugh, this is all Emi's fault. I'm having weird dreams because she's acting strangely. There's no need to get so flustered about it. It was just a dream; it means nothing."

Maou left the room, despite repeating the same words over and over again in his mind; he still felt uncomfortable. He knew that it would go away after a while, and things would be like old for him. While Emi's sudden change of attitude towards him was something, he should try to adjust to. For now, he would focus on his work and his current goals, everything else would be left for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I put a lot of thought into the girl's name. There were so many choices I thought were fitting. In the end, I decided on Eri, which means blessed prize. In which she is to her parents. It fitted the most in my opinion. Btw Japan has influenced them a lot. XD in volume 7, Emi mentioned once that she'd want to take her belongings from Japan back to Ente Isla when she returns and I bet she's going to bring the recipe for all kinds of curry dishes too.
> 
> I'm really curious how Maou and Emi's relation will develop in cannon. Emi definitely wants to restore her father's fields and her desires are pretty simple. She's not the type who wants to live in luxury and would prefer space, freedom and simple... With some things from Japan of course. XD so I wonder when Maou and Emi do end up together in the novel (which will happen obviously) will Emi be willing to live with Maou? Or will she be reluctant? I really hope we get to read something about the current state of the demon world. How are the demons living currently, how different is it from Ente Isla and Japan? I kinda came up with my own headcanon, but well since it's more like a dream of Maou it doesn't really matter much. Dreams never make sense. All dreams I remember never made sense. The cool ones involve anime/ manga or video games and my nightmares are mostly about creepy dolls stalking me and attacking me... *shudders*


End file.
